


drink up your movements, still i can't get enough

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Akaashi thinks Bokuto looks damn good in a bathing suit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020





	drink up your movements, still i can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuto Week Day Three (Thirsty) Prompt: Wet.
> 
> I think this is the first fic I've written that's more for the pleasure of the characters themselves than myself or the audience. Happy early birthday Bokuto-san! Have fun with your Akaashi.
> 
> Title is from "The Louvre" by Lorde.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto waves from the diving board. “A. Kaaaa. Shi. Are you watching!?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi doesn’t know why Bokuto still asks. He is, and always has been, watching.

Akaashi stands beside the pool with the rest of their teammates, waiting for Bokuto to hurry up so they can jump in, too. Bokuto gives a thumbs-up and runs down the board. He jumps once at the end, making the board wobble like laminated paper, and does a front flip into the water. In a competition, he would lose marks for the enormous splash he makes, but it’s actually pretty impressive.

He pops up a few seconds later. “Woo! The water’s so warm!”

“No shit,” Sarukui mutters. “It’s an indoor pool.”

“Get out of the way!” Konoha, now on the board, yells at Bokuto. “I’m gonna hit you.” Bokuto swims away with a pout.

They take turns jumping in, Konoha and Sarukui doing cannonballs, Komi making Bokuto whine when he shows him up by doing a backflip. Washio and Onaga use the ladder in the shallow end. Akaashi goes last, trying his best to remember good form from his childhood swimming lessons. He dives in, toes pointed, the water parting easily at his fingertips.

He surfaces a few feet away from Bokuto, who’s already grinning when Akaashi opens his eyes. “That was awesome! Do it again!”

Akaashi snorts. “Maybe later.”

Bokuto waits until he thinks no one is looking — even though Akaashi sees Konoha spying on them — and gives Akaashi a quick kiss. “Let’s swim!” 

It was a great idea to splurge on a hotel with an indoor pool for their training camp in Miyagi. Sarukui picked out the inn and presented it to their coaches at practice, who agreed they could stay there if they covered the extra costs themselves. Luckily, November isn’t exactly tourist season in Sendai, so it was only 10,000 yen per person.

Akaashi thinks, as he watches Bokuto — now squirting water in Onaga’s face and giggling — that it was the best money he ever spent. Bokuto looks good every day, but in the water, he’s a sight to behold. The pool is lit like a fancy spa, dim neon purples and blues that make Bokuto’s skin shine. Water runs in rivulets down his chest, following the tight lines of his pecs, his abs— Akaashi wants to trace them with his tongue. There’s no saving Bokuto’s usual hairstyle when it gets wet, but he’s making the slicked-back thing work, looking older and suaver than usual. 

And his bathing suit?

_“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined when they changed. “I packed the wrong suit! I haven’t worn this one since middle school!”_

Akaashi’s not complaining.

It’s hard not to stare, but Akaashi does his best. They stay in the pool for over an hour, getting their money’s worth. Bokuto races Konoha the length of the pool and beats him, then challenges Washio and loses. The hotel has weighted diving rings, so they throw them in and see who can get the most in one breath; Akaashi wins, collecting six. 

By then, some of their teammates are tired — they did play volleyball against Nekoma and Karasuno all day — but to no one’s surprise, Bokuto isn’t. He drags Akaashi into a chicken fight against Komi and Onaga, ducking under the water and resurfacing between Akaashi’s legs. The feeling of Bokuto’s hands on his bare thighs, his broad shoulders supporting Akaashi’s weight, is almost too much. Akaashi thinks hard about his grandmother in _her_ bathing suit until he calms down.

Komi and Onaga win, Komi sending Akaashi flying backwards into the water. Akaashi forgets to hold his breath and comes up sputtering, wiping water out of his eyes. He makes his way to the edge of the pool for a drink.

“We’re outta here,” Komi says. “Don’t stay in too long or Coach will be pissed.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bokuto appears at Akaashi’s side. “We’ll be good, right, Akaashi?”

He’s close, close enough that Akaashi can make out the individual water droplets on his eyelashes. “Uh-huh.”

Onaga and Komi leave, and Akaashi realizes the rest of the team is gone, too. Bokuto, from the smirk on his face, has definitely noticed. He takes a long drink of his soda; Akaashi watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

“So,” Bokuto says, one arm resting on the edge of the pool. “Are you having fun?”

“Very much.”

“You know what would make this more fun?” 

Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck, lets the water drag him closer. “I can guess.” He tips his head forward to kiss Bokuto lightly, once. “Am I close?”

“You got it in one.”

Bokuto kisses him harder, licking eagerly into Akaashi’s mouth. He loops his free hand around Akaashi’s waist, bringing them flush together, chest to toes.

They’ve done this before, more than a few times. They’ve never talked about it, but Akaashi doesn’t think they need to, at least not yet. Bokuto likes kissing him, and he _loves_ kissing Bokuto. It feels like a natural progression from their friendship, like everything that’s happened since they met has been leading them right here.

It’s different this time, though. Heavier, needer. They’re alone for once, unlikely to be interrupted at this late hour, and the water makes their bodies slide together irresistibly. Akaashi wraps his legs around Bokuto’s waist, slotting their hips together.

 _“Akaaaashi,”_ Bokuto moans in his ear. His hand comes up to toy with the dripping strands at the nape of Akaashi’s neck. “You feel so good.”

“Mm,” Akaashi agrees. He chases drops down Bokuto’s neck with his tongue, tasting more salt than chlorine.

Bokuto’s hand slips between them, sliding down Akaashi’s stomach to the band of his bathing suit. “Can I?” he asks, almost shy.

It’s new, but Akaashi thinks he might die if Bokuto doesn’t touch him soon. “Fuck yes.” He lets out a low moan as Bokuto’s hand presses against the front of his shorts and gets busy returning the favour.

He stops them when Bokuto reaches into his bathing suit, because he was raised to be a respectable young man who doesn’t ejaculate in public pools. “I don’t think we can finish this here.”

Bokuto glances at the door, then hoists himself out of the pool. He takes Akaashi’s hand and helps him up. “C’mon.”

They end up in the dark and, thankfully, empty locker room, crowding into a shower stall. Akaashi can barely wait until Bokuto snaps the curtain shut behind them and turns the water on to get his hands on him.

Bokuto pulls Akaashi’s shorts down over his ass before he can think to be self-conscious and gets to work on his cock. His hands are rough, callused from volleyball not unlike Akaashi’s own, but thicker, stronger. He moves in messy strokes, water from the shower helping him glide over Akaashi’s length. It’s the contrast that gets Akaashi more than anything, how different it feels to have someone else touch him. His mind goes blank for a minute.

When he gets his head together, he strips Bokuto’s obscene short-shorts off and wraps his long fingers around him. Bokuto’s head falls back against the tile with a soft clunk, eyes lidded as he watches Akaashi through the shower stream. “Fuck, that’s good,” he says. “It’s good, right?”

“Yeah, it’s good.” Bokuto’s hand is moving faster, making it harder to think. “You look good like this.”

“Naked?”

Akaashi bites his lip, taking in the long lines of Bokuto’s body, the water pouring over it. _“Wet,”_ he corrects.

Bokuto’s mouth drops open in pleasure. He grabs Akaashi by the ass and drags him closer, until the shower spray hits both of their chests. Their hands get tangled, so Bokuto takes both of them in his. It doesn’t take long before Akaashi’s coming, head fallen on Bokuto’s chest, water dripping over his face as he finishes on Bokuto’s hand and cock.

“Shit,” Bokuto mumbles, “Shit, _Akaashi,_ fuck—”

He releases Akaashi but keeps touching himself until Akaashi slaps his hand away and takes over. Akaashi can tell when he’s close, his muscles tightening and his moans of _Akaashi, Akaashi_ getting louder. Akaashi chases the noises, kissing Bokuto sloppily, wet and hot and messy, until Bokuto comes over both of their stomachs with a cry.

They rinse off slowly, staying close together, though most of the mess has already gone down the drain. Akaashi looks up to find Bokuto staring at him, eyes hazy and unfocused. He brushes Akaashi’s hair from his face, fingers gentle as they work through the few knots that have formed.

“You’re amazing, Akaashi.”

It’s too dark in the room to see, but Akaashi blushes profusely. “Not as amazing as you.”

They hold each other under the spray, kissing and talking, until their fingers are pruny. After toweling off, they head back to their room hand in hand. Bokuto looks cute and soft in a dry sweater, hair damp and hanging over his forehead.

“We should, uh, ‘go swimming’ again tomorrow night,” he says with a wink.

Definitely the best money Akaashi has ever spent.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!


End file.
